<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>独角仙 by luminol44</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25308205">独角仙</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/luminol44/pseuds/luminol44'>luminol44</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Prisoners (2013), Spider-Man - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 12:49:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,756</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25308205</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/luminol44/pseuds/luminol44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>流浪少年彼得帕和洛基警探<br/>坑</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Detective Loki (Prisoners)/Peter Parker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>独角仙</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>估计不会填坑，但是因为lof不靠谱所以存个档</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>彼得的生活过得算是不好不坏，虽然父母早亡，收养他的叔叔婶婶也因为工作问题必须去其他城市，当然他们愿意带彼得走，只是彼得执意不愿意离开纽约。之后便只是定期给他汇生活费。</p><p>他的学业不错，却一直没有找到努力的目标，进了大学之后有了更多自由的时间，反而让他更加不知所措。他不喜欢和同学一起连夜开趴体，似乎更不愿意连夜泡在boss的实验室里，人在走向麻木的时候总会开始寻找刺激，他仗着高中时干过一些体力活练就的力量和肌肉，开始在地下的赌场给人打拳。虽然一开始是为了帮助朋友还债，可老板看他外形讨好，又有些实力，便加钱让他留下来做，彼得没有想太多，便同意了。</p><p>起初一切都还算顺利，低级赛场的对手没有太多威胁性，何况彼得虽然身手矫捷，体重却很轻，所以同等量级的对手都还算好对付。但是老板可不会就这么放任他呆在舒适区，一步步为他加码，等到圣诞节前的时候，彼得上场才发现对手比他高出了两个头，脖子能比他大腿还粗。他回头看了眼老板，却还是被逼着上了赛场。</p><p>开场前几分钟，彼得靠着自己的敏捷度，还能躲开对方像是要拆楼的大铁球一般的拳头，几个来回之后他才发现对方的阴招裁判也完全不管，自己的老板也完全没有叫停的意思。</p><p>对了，买自己输他也是可以赚钱的。</p><p>警察冲进来的时候彼得已经被打掉了两颗臼齿，他把血水吐掉，捂着肚子偷偷从后面溜了出去，可不巧这天暴雨，没走两步他就摔在了泥里，泥水顺着彼得豁开的嘴角刺得伤口剧痛，可彼得却再也没有力气爬起来了。</p><p>自己原本不过是普通的大一新生，虽然跳了两级吧……前途不算多光明，却也不用烂死在这样的纽约最阴暗的角落。</p><p>就在彼得这么想的时候，警笛的声音逐渐靠近，意识模糊之中，似乎有一群人围了上来，其中一个推开其他人，给他披了件衣服，将他抱了起来。</p><p>那是他和洛基警探的第一次相遇。</p><p>他闻到了一股甜味，那是秋日午后稍微炙烤过后的椴树蜜味儿，抹在叔叔带回来的干面包上。在几秒之前，他口鼻之间还是泥水和老鼠腐烂尸体的味道，而当他被警探抱在怀里，一瞬间他就坠入了蜜罐子里，周围都变成了暗黄色温暖无比的琥珀。</p><p>好像他千百年前就是一只被香甜气味吸引的独角仙，困在树液里，一直在等待着被发现。</p><p>这是否是个藏在魔盒中的秘密？</p><p>或许这只是个人尽皆知的，欲盖弥彰的秘密。</p><p> </p><p>------------</p><p> </p><p>负责照顾，或者说是负责看守他的警探名叫洛基，说是警探，身上的纹身却比彼得在地下角斗场看到的斗士们还多，似乎还毫不隐藏。一路上彼得也顾不得什么面子，在警车里冷得全身发抖，直到一旁的警探似乎都看不下去，啧了一声，握住了他被手铐铐住的双手。</p><p>警探的手心很热，温度从彼得冻僵的指尖渐渐让知觉传回他的全身。</p><p>到了局子里就没那么舒服了，警方自然默认他是刺头的不良少年，刚才还温软地包裹住他的警探像变了个人似的，哐的一声巨响，一脚踢在审讯室的桌子上。</p><p>彼得的肋骨还在发疼，响声震得他皱紧了眉。彼得张开嘴，不小心又扯到了伤口，试了几下才找到勉强可以说话的弧度。</p><p>经过了这一遭，彼得也想彻底脱离这个见不得人的行当，便一五一十把自己知道的都招了。他的态度非常良好，可以看出警探的表情也一下放松了下来。</p><p>原来刚才的恐吓也不过是虚张声势罢了。</p><p>彼得也没太搞明白具体是怎么回事，不过他们今晚突击的目标似乎并不是自己，而且因为自己还是未成年人，口头教育一番之后就决定先送去医院看看伤。</p><p>做个人情况记录的时候，彼得不情不愿地报出了自己的大学名字。</p><p>在了解到彼得独自生活在这个城市之后，洛基没有过多地去质问谴责他为什么去碰这种违法活动，反而只是若有所思地停顿了一会儿。</p><p>“我还以为你才15、6岁呢……”</p><p>洛基嘟囔着，却还是被彼得听见了</p><p>“我17了，17岁4个月了！先生！”</p><p>“还不是未成年！再说只有小鬼才会拿月份算岁数。”</p><p>警探勾着手指敲了敲笔记板，结束了笔录。</p><p>彼得斗胆指名洛基带他去医院，原本以为对方会拒绝他，没想到他只是和同事交代了几句，便很是干脆地听从了指派。</p><p>万幸，彼得的伤没有伤到骨头，他脸上缠着一层层纱布从诊室出来的时候警探正在接电话，结束之后问他情况怎么样，彼得故意装出苦大仇深的样子半天不说一句话，惹来警探一脸担心。</p><p>这让彼得最后不得不抓住警探的外套衣角，以免他冲进诊室去质问医生，他连忙解释说自己没什么大事，警探抬起手似乎就要给他一拳，最后弹在了臭小鬼的脑门上。</p><p>彼得捂着脑门，发现警探似乎真的着急了，也可能是忙到了深夜，黑眼圈都有些冒了出来，梳好的头发也有些散开。</p><p>看到警探因为自己胡闹叹了口气，彼得突然觉得无比心虚。</p><p>从医院出来的时候彼得还觉得有些晕乎乎的，象牙色的月光都照得他晃眼。</p><p>也许是因为服用了止疼药，身上终于舒服了一些。</p><p>他现在只想回他的小屋睡一觉，虽然他好几天没回去了，里面乱糟糟的。但是他答应了洛基继续帮他们调查，彼得很久没有如此期待第二天的到来。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>